


Frostbite

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, Ice Powers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Princess Sophie is betrothed to Prince Tedros of Camelot. While she is excited and happy for the future wedding. Her lady in waiting Agatha could care less about a wedding to some snotty Prince of far away fairy tale land.When they finally meet the Prince, looks and manner can only go so deep. Looks like Agatha will need to help Sophie work her way into the prince's good book if this wedding is to go off without a hitch.Between planning dates for Sophie and avoiding Tedros' lingering gazes but the pair are already falling in deep with a love scandal that could break both kingdoms.
Relationships: Agatha/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Arthur & Tedros (The School For Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BURN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209703) by [pumpkinpaperweight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpaperweight/pseuds/pumpkinpaperweight). 



"Its a curse," was the first words Arthur is greeted by after returning from his latest meeting with a new kingdom.

His puzzlement is answered by a maid pointing to the room at the end of the hall. It's frozen over entirely like an indoor blizzard or if Lady Lake had visited.

He approached the room where the door is open. His son is small for four years old. He had blond curls and blue eyes. Big sad eyes blink back tears down red cheeks.

Arthur approaches his son "What's wrong?" He asks.

The blue eyes sparkle with new tears "Mama left," is his tiny whisper. The ice grows higher, raking the walls like claws of a dragon. They dig into the wood and stone surface, cracking on the shifting layer.

Arthur picks up his son, he's freezing even through the warm clothes the king wears himself. The little boy clings closer "No go," he whispers.

Arthur pats his son on the back "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere for a long while," he replies.

Fingers dig into the white fur on his cloak, Arthur can feel ice freezing his neck mostly causing frostbite. They sit there in the freezing room until the ice melts away and his son isn't freezing or crying anymore.

Later that evening, Arthur is told the full story of what happened. Guinevere and Lancelot had left. This was no shock to the king. The signs they had a relationship was there and even if the two had a child which Gwen loved as much as she could. Their marriage was dying and subjecting their son to watch that could be bad for him growing up. 

What they did not know was what caused the young Prince to start creating ice. One adviser suggested Guinevere had cursed him since she left.

Arthur shook his head "No, Gwen wouldn't do that to a child much less her own son." He supposed it was an accident. Gwen had some magic of her own that not many knew about. She could grow plants and flowers so it was possible their son had inherited that but ice didn't make much sense. None the less they would find a way around this.

Arthur went to bed alone that night. An hour later something cold touched his cheek. He jolted awake that the freezing touch and looked around hurriedly. His eyes fell on the four year old with blond locks and blue eyes. He leaned down "Hello Tedros, what is it?" He asks.

Tedros holds a plush lion in his right arm and pats the bed. His signs for wanting to sleep in bed with his dad. Arthur pulls him up and cuddles him close "Are you okay?" He asks.

The little boy cuddles closer but doesn't speak. His eyes close and he falls asleep. Arthur wonders if this is how his son will be from now on. Closing his own eyes, he hoped not.


	2. Chapter 1

Agatha seriously did not understand Sophie having so much excitement over a boy. Who cares if he was the Prince of Camelot, the largest kingdom in all the land? Plus their kingdom of Gavaldon would become nothing more than another name on a map after this wedding.

They had gotten to see a picture of Prince Tedros. He was golden locks, blue eyes, tan skin, and perfect smile. He looked extremely pompous and self righteous but of course Agatha didn't say that out loud to anybody until afterwards. Sophie though he looked handsome but she was marrying him so she didn't really have any trouble with it.

Agatha voiced her opinions when ever Sophie said anything about it like as of now as Agatha packed a bag for the blonde princess "Aren't you excited Aggie? Four days, we'll be in Camelot! In eight months we'll be royalty!" She said.

Agatha rolled her eyes "Sophie you're already royalty and I am a lady in waiting, I won't ever be royalty unless I marry a royal which will be never," she said, finally folding the last dress and putting it in the signature pink suitcase.

Sophie jumped off her bed and began to brush her long blonde hair. The princess looked like her mother before the illness struck. Dewy soft skin, hair so blonde like spun gold, and pink lips. The same beautiful daughter from a once beautiful woman. King Stefan had received a number of compliments about how beautiful she was and despite all the suitors seeking to marry the girl, Stefan had let Sophie choose the suitor she would marry. That was how they ended up with the Camelot Prince.

Agatha followed down the hallway of Gavaldon castle as a servant carried bags of clothing or gifts to the many carriages that would be for the Royal family's arrival. The two didn't look anything alike nor how anybody could understand how they'd become friends. The lady had befriended the princess when they were younger after Agatha punched a nosey kid named Radely for bothering Sophie. Most people avoided Lady Agatha for her sleek dome of black hair, constantly vigilant brown eyes, and pale skin. Agatha's mother Callis worked as one of the King's main servants. Most people knew they had a history as Callis had once been Queen Vanessa's servants and best friend before death. 

King Stefan wasn't cold hearted like some rulers who would fire servants they didn't need. They were kept on with Callis as Stefan's aid and Agatha as Sophie's lady in waiting.

The carriage travel to Camelot from Gavaldon took four days. Not much had happened but Agatha noticed on the fourth day, it was cooler in Camelot. It had been late spring so why was it still cold? If anything it should have been getting hotter.

She leaned closer out of the window, looking out of the glass and seeing the large blue and yellow spires of Camelot. 

The outside was beautiful with lush foliage and perfect pastel houses. There was people clearing the way for the carriage as it tumbled towards the castle. The castle was made of stone and had a wooden drawbridge lowered to let the guests in. Once they entered the court yard, they finally met the Prince and the king. Agatha was surprised to see Tedros in person.

The painting failed to capture how much he and his father looked alike. The same golden locks of hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile. Agatha wanted to vomit. There was no way Sophie would even think about this guy twice after seeing his face.

Yet she didn't need to look at Sophie to know the princess was swooning for her snow white. King Arthur looked like his son but with a golden pencil line beard, and faint traces of silver in his hair from age. He smiled a warm greeting as they stepped out of the carriage "King Stefan, Miss Callis," he said. He gestured to his smaller copy "This is my son, Prince Tedros," he said. Tedros stepped forward at his introduction.

Stefan gave his own smile "King Arthur this is my daughter, Princess Sophie," he said. Sophie flounced forward. The two heirs met and Tedros reached to take her hand. His eyes briefly darted to his own father as if asking for permission. Agatha could have sworn Arthur nodded briefly then watched as the Prince took her friend's hand and kissed the back gently. Sophie lit up like a red Christmas candle. Agatha silently gagged under her breath then caught her mother glaring at her. Agatha straightened up to be the perfect lady in waiting for Sophie. 

The two kings began speaking about arrangements for the wedding. Tedros stood with the two girls "If you wish Princess Sophie, I could take you to your room where you'll be for the evening," he asked politely.

Sophie nodded once "I would love that," she replied.

Agatha stalked after them like a shadow when somebody caught her arm "Servants-" a wealse like boy started to say but Agatha stomped his foot.

Everybody turned at the boy's screech. Agatha loomed over him as her dark presence drew closer "Do Not." She said on a sharp voice "Touch Me." Agatha leered closer with a sneer "Ever Again."

She pulled back into a lady in waiting. Agatha bowed to Sophie "Sorry about that Milady," she said in a flat voice like she hadn't just threatened to murder somebody. 

Sophie didn't look shocked while Prince Tedros looked worried as if realizing what exactly Agatha was meant for. Not like anybody's normal Lady In Waiting. His fingers briefly hovered over Sophie's arm but thought better and pulled his hand away. Sophie turned to Tedros "Where were we going again?" She asked.

Tedros pulled from his shock "Ah, right your room." He didn't take Sophie's arm again and kept his distance from her but not enough to be noticed at least. Agatha couldn't help herself and smile softly that she has manage to scare him off her friend.


End file.
